Kesempatan kedua
by Eynn
Summary: Hari berlalu tanpa kata yang bisa diucapkan. Tak semua orang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, meskipun waktu yang tersisa sangat singkat. Tapi aku jamin tidak akan ada sedikitpun kata menyesal (Boruto POV)


**_BoruSara Fanfic_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Massashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Peringatan: Author tidak menyediakan tisu._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kulihat gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang itu dengan sangat antusias. Mataku bergerak seirama dengan setiap gerakan tubuhnya. Lima belas menit berlalu tanpa terbesit sedikitpun keinginan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku ke papan tulis.

"Psttt... Boruto" bisik seseorang seraya melempar kertas kepadaku. Dengan sangat malas kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Sumire. Jari telunjuk gadis berambut ungu itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kertas yang dilemparnya tadi.

Kulirik kertas kusut yang dibentuk menyerupai bentuk bola itu dan dengan sangat malas tanganku mengambilnya. Kubuka isi surat itu—surat cinta yang hampir setiap hari Sumire berikan padaku "Cih" decihku kesal. Sumire benar-benar tidak pernah menyerah padaku. Kuputar bola mataku bosan saat kubuka kertas itu.

"EHMM!" Deheman dari Aburame-sensei membuatku tersentak. Kutengok dosenku itu yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingku. Seketika seluruh pandangan teman sekelasku menuju padaku.

"Boruto, sudah berulang kali aku peringatkan kepadamu! Jangan main-main saat pelajaran! Lihat sekarang kau malah lempar-lemparan kertas dengan Sumire" ujarnya dengan nada tegasnya yang sedikit meninggi. Aku hanya terdiam seribu bahasa sambil menatap Aburame-sensei dengan wajah shok. Ingin sekali ku buat pembelaan namun mulutku sendiri malah mengkhianatiku.

 _"Boruto, tidak baik lho menyalahkan wanita itu saat kau juga terlibat di dalamnya"_ kurutuki nasehat Kaa-san beberapa hari yang lalu, yang masih terngiang hingga sekarang.

"Cepat berdiri dan baca dengan keras isi surat itu" ujar sensei. Kusoo!

Aku berdiri memegang kertas itu dan membacanya dengan nada malas. "Untuk Boruto-kun. Je t'aime (aku mencintaimu). Salam Sumire". Sial, walaupun aku membacanya sudah dengan nada yang paling tidak mengenakkan sama sekali, tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit. Dengan refleks kutengokkan wajahku ke arah Sarada— satu-satunya orang yang tidak menertawaiku setelah aku selesai membacanya. Wajahnya hanya memandangiku, dan saat mata kita bertemu dia memberikan senyum kecut singkatnya padaku. Kutengokkan pandanganku ke arah Sumire yang wajahnya sedang memerah sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipinya. Siall!

Entah beberapa saat setelah itu— seperti selamanya bagiku, akhirnya pelajaran telah berakhir. Tanpa berpikir panjang dan niatan untuk mengobrol dengan teman sekelasku, aku langsung mengambil tasku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aaa putri Sumire, lihatlah pangeranmu mau kabur lho. Gak mau di kejar hm~"

Kubiarkan omongan orang itu, tanpa sedikitpun keinginan untuk menanggapinya. Masa bodoh. Lihat saja nanti Inojin akan kubalas kau.

'Bughh'

"Kamu it—" Ujarku terhenti saat ternyata yang kutabrak adalah Sarada. Niat hati sebelumnya ingin marah tapi... "Gomen" Ujarku lirik dan kembali berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hm"

Aku langsung melanjutkan berjalan dan segera melarikan diri dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

LJLJLJLJLJ

Aku menatap langit biru yang terkadang tertutupi awan putih yang melintas perlahan. Aku memandanginya dan mulai mengagumi setiap keindahannya, pikiranku mulai tenang hingga tanpa kusadari mataku tertutup dan aku mulai terlelap tenggelam dalam ketenangannya.

LJLJLJLJLJ

"...ruto"

"Boruto"

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat disana wajah cantik yang terbingkai oleh rambut hitamnya. Mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu menatapku khawatir.

"Sarada?"

"Huhh" dirinya menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingku. "Aku kira kau tadi pingsan atau apa baka!"

Aku menatapnya dan menaikkan alisku sebagai tanda bahwa aku ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut darinya.

"Gezz, tentu saja tidur di bawah pohon di belakang taman sekolah itu tidak wajar. Apa lagi aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali dan kau tidak segera bangun"

"Ahahaaha. Tapi kalau itu aku, pasti sudah wajar kan?" Ucapku seraya mengetesnya sedikit. Sarada dan aku berteman bahkan sejak kami masih kecil, terimakasih pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san karena berkat mereka berdua yang berteman erat dengan orang tua Sarada aku jadi dipertemukan dengan bidadari manis ini.

"Iya sih tapi tetap saja aku khawatir" gumamnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sarada" ujarku santai.

Dia memandangiku dengan seksama dengan mata hitamnya dan menatapku sedikit kesal. "Terserah kau sajalah Boruto... Kalau begitu mungkin lebih baik kau pingsan saja, dan menjadi bahan latihan pertolongan pertama untuk cita-cita ku nanti" Ah cita-cita Sarada menjadi seorang dokter—Eh! Bahan percobaan?! Apa dia akan memberiku CPR, nafas buatan atau semacamnya!! Ahh!! aku pasti wajahku memerah! Benar-benar panas.

Sarada mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatapku sebelum wajahnya juga berakhir memerah seperti tomat saat menyadari apa perkataannya. "J-jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh" ujarnya dengan tergagap.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku setuju karena kalau aku menjawabnya aku pasti akan tergagap juga seperti dirinya—lebih parah lagi mungkin aku akan pingsan. Agh! Gen dari Kaa-san...

Setelah beberapa saat dengan keheningan yang canggung akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghancurkannya— "Emm S-sarada hari Sabtu kau ada acara tidak?" —Atau malah menambahnya semakin canggung. Sial ini seperti Boomerang, saat Sarada tak kunjung menjawabku.

"Em tidak kok. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku juga tidak. Kalau begitu mau pergi ke kedai Ichiraku bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tunggu jam 7 malam ya"

"Ya tentu" balasku dengan senyuman terbaikku.

Dia tersenyum lembut menatapku. Membuat hatiku terasa nyaman, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Sarada. "S-sarada..."

"Ya Bolt?"

"A-aku menyu—" ucapanku terputus karena deringan handphone ku yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Benar-benar menyebabkan!!

Kuangkat handphone ku dan aku mulai berbicara dengan orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Halo, kenapa Sumire?"

 _"Halo... Boruto-kun bisa tidak kita bertemu sekarang. Aku ingin minta bantuan padamu"_

"Ha! Sekarang?"

 _"Ayolah. Kumohon, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi deh. Janji. Ini yang terakhir"_

Kutatap Sarada yang terdiam dan menatapku dengan sabar. Mungkin bukan saatnya aku mengungkapkannya sekarang, besok Sabtu pasti akan kubuat menjadi sangat spesial.

"Baiklah" ujarku lalu menutup handphone ku.

"Maaf ya Sarada, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Hmm" jawabnya singkat. Aku lalu beranjak pergi, walaupun aku merasa mata hitamnya mengikutiku gerakanku pergi. Maaf Sarada, hari Sabtu pasti akan kuucapkan perasaanku dan kubuat janji setiaku untuk melindungimu sampai kapanpun.

LJLJLJLJLJ

Hari berlalu, aku berencana menembak Sarada dan memintanya menjadi pacarku. Akan kubuat dirinya menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tak akan pernah kubuat dia menangis sedih dengan setetes air mata keluar dari mata langit malamnya.

Bahkan sejak kami usia 12 tahun, aku sudah memendam rasa padanya. Setiap malam kupandangi langit gelap itu dan yang terukir di pikiranku adalah kekagumanku akan warna mata Sarada. Kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kalau Sarada adalah dewi malam aku akan menjadi dewa siang. Kita akan bersama-sama menyaksikan dunia berputar dan hari pun akan berganti.

 _"Matamu lebih biru dari milik ayahmu. Boruto"_

Langit biru! Jangan bercanda Sarada! Hari ini hari Sabtu dan siang ini berbeda. Langit siang menangis akan kepergian sang Dewi malam. Aku belum sempat mengungkapkannya padamu Sarada. Teganya kau sudah meninggalkanku sendiri.

Hujan turun bercampur air mata membasahi bajuku. Berita pagi hari ini membuat jantungku hancur berkeping-keping tak tersisa. Kecelakaan beruntun yang merenggut mu dariku. Bodohnya aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dariku. Andai aku sempat mengatakannya padamu hari itu, pasti kau akan tau apa isi hatiku.

Terlambat

Siang akan bergulir tanpa malam. Aku tak yakin aku bisa tidur untuk malam-malamku selanjutnya. Pesan kecil bermakna besar yang belum tersampaikan padamu...

"Sarada aku menyukaimu"

'Tes'

'Tes'

'Tes'

Kupandangi tempat peristirahatan terakhirmu. Dan hujanpun berhenti—mereka berhenti dan menjadi butiran air yang memenuhi ruang disekitar kita.

"Sarada...?"

 _"Hai Boruto"_

"A... Aku sungguh—" Ujarku terhenti saat telunjuk tubuh astral wanita tercintaku menempel pada bibirku dan memintaku untuk berhenti bicara. Oh, Kami-sama ijinkan aku bersamanya lagi, apapun bayarannya asalkan aku bersamanya. Air mataku kembali mengalir dengan deras saat tangan Sarada mencoba mengusapnya dan menempelkannya pada kedua pipiku.

 ** _"Berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Mulai sekarang, sisa hidupmu akan kau bagi dua dengannya. Jangan kau sesali keputusanmu wahai anak manusia"_**

LJLJLJLJLJ

"Boruto"

Kubuka mataku dan mendapati dewi malamku tersenyum menutupi sebagian birunya langit. Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya kenyataan memukulku secara telak. Kejadian ini, hari disaat aku membuat janji padanya.

Air mataku menetes kembali dengan deras, meskipun siang ini sangat cerah. Mungkin siang hari sedang mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya yang tak terkira. Kuterjang dan kupeluk tubuh Sarada seraya menangis di pundaknya.

Kucoba membuka mulutku dan yang kudapatkan adalah suara aneh yang memalukan. Kerongkonganku terasa sangat kering, sehingga tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Terimakasih Boruto. Aku juga menyukaimu" bisik Sarada dengan lembut seraya mengusap punggungku dan ikut menangis bersamaku.

"Malam memang tak berarti tanpa siang, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku menyukaimu Boruto, bahkan sejak umurku 12 tahun"

"Gomen Sarada"

"Tidak, bukan salahmu sekali lagi terimakasih Boruto. Aku menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini berkat kau"

Dering handphoneku berbunyi kembali. Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi milikku.

"Halo Sumire"

 _"Halo Boru—"_

"Aku tau Sumire, kau mulai menyukai Magire kan? Dan meminta bantuanku untuk memintakan nomornya"

 _"Aaaa Boruto-kun, bagaimana kau tau?"_

Aku menatap Sarada dan tersenyum. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tenang saja akan kubantu kau Sumire, tapi Sarada boleh ikut ya"

 _"Eh Sarada?"_

"Iya... Bagaimana?"

 _"...baiklah kalau begitu Boruto-kun"_

Kututup handphone ku dan beranjak berdiri. Tak lupa kuulurkan tanganku pada Sarada. Dia tersenyum dan meraih tanganku. Tak akan kulepaskan lagi genggaman tangan itu.

Satu hal yang pasti, aku tak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Tak semua orang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Benar kata Sarada malam tak berarti tanpa siang dan siang juga tak berarti tanpa malam. Hingga umur kami yang 38 tahun, aku jamin tidak akan ada sedikitpun kata menyesal.


End file.
